Ulfric Stormcloak
|naam = Ulfric Stormcloak |ras = Noorderling |geslacht = Man |woonplaats = Windhelm, Paleis van de Koningen |geboren = |gestorven = |lengte = |haar = |ogen = |huid = |niveau = |gezondheid = |magicka = |uithouding = |factie = Stormcloaks |klasse = Krijger |rank = Jarl |gilde = |essentiëel = |refid = |basisid = }} Ulfric Stormcloak is de Jarl van Windhelm en de leider van de Stormcloak Rebellie. Hij gelooft dat Skyrim zichzelf moet bevrijden van het Keizerrijk. Sommigen vinden Ulfric een held, anderen vinden hem een opportunist. Hij kan eerst gekneveld en met een prop in zijn mond gezien worden terwijl hij de Draakgeborene en een paar andere gevangenen vergezelt tijdens de reis naar Helgen voor hun executies. Achtergrond Vroege leven Als een jongetje werd Ulfric gekozen door de Grijsbaarden om bij hen te studeren in Hoog Hrothgar. Hij heeft bij hen bijna tien jaar getraind en ontwikkelde zijn vaardigheid met de Weg van de Stem. Hij zou zelf ook een Grijsbaard worden, maar zijn leven kreeg een andere wending toen de Grote Oorlog in 4E 171 begon. Ulfric voelde zich gedwongen om te helpen met de oorlog, en voegde zich bij het Keizerlijk Legioen. Hier was Arngeir het niet mee eens, omdat hij vond dat de Weg van de Stem alleen gebruikt mocht worden voor het aanbidden van Kynareth. De Grote Oorlog Tijdens de Grote Oorlog vocht hij samen met Galmar Steen-Vuist en Legaat Rikke, maar hij werd gevangengenomen door de Dominie tijdens de veldtocht voor de Keizerlijke Stad. In de gevangenis werd hij ondervraagt door Elenwen, die informatie probeerde te winnen. Hieruit kwam naar voren dat Ulfric wel eens een grote waarde zou kunnen hebben, omdat hij de zoon van de Jarl van Windhelm was. Later liet de Dominie hem geloven dat de informatie die ze van hem hadden verkregen, cruciaal was voor de overname van de Keizerlijke Stad, terwijl de stad al gevallen was voordat er informatie was verkregen. Het Thalmor Dossier over Ulfric beweert dat hij daarna vrij gekomen is. Of hij dit zelf heeft kunnen doen, of dat hij met zin is vrijgezet door de Dominie is niet bekend. Het Markarth Incident In 4E 175 eindigde de Grote Oorlog met het ondertekenen van het Wit-Goud Concordaat. Dit verbood het aanbidden van Talos. Tijdens de oorlog verloren de Noorderlingen Het Bereik door een opstand van een groep Bretoenen, ook wel Bereiksmensen genoemd. Igmund, de zoon van de vorige Jarl van het Bereik, vroeg Ulfric om hulp om de invasie van Reikmannen uit te roeien. Hij beloofde Ulfric dat als hij het Bereik heroverde, het aanbidden van Talos weer legaal te maken. Ulfric stemde met dit plan in en marcheerde zijn militie naar de poorten van Markarth en heroverde de stad, waarschijnlijk met hulp van de Thu'um. De leider van de Reikmannen, Madanach, werd gevangengenomen door Igmund maar werd gespaard door Thonar Zilverbloed, omdat hij levend meer waard was dan dood. De overlevende Reikmannen vluchtten naar de heuvels van het Bereik en werden bekend als de Voorgezworenen. Als resultaat van het gevecht, wat later bekend werd als het Markarth Incident, stationeerde Ulfric een Noorderling militie in het gebied als hulp voor een eventuele tegenaanval. Igmund hield zich aan zijn belofte en maakte het aanbidden van Talos weer legaal. Toen het Keizerlijke Legioen arriveerde om de rechtstaat te herstellen, wees Ulfric hun de toegang tot de stad af totdat ook zei het aanbidden van Talos weer legaal maakten. Met de chaos in de straten van Markarth had het Legioen geen andere keuze om Ulfric en zijn mannen het aanbidden van Talos te geven. Hiermee brachten ze de vredesovereenkomst met de Aldmeri Dominie erg in gevaar. Uiteindelijk maakte het Keizerlijke Legioen dit ook weer ongedaan, door druk van de Aldmeri Dominie. Ulfric en zijn militie werden uit de stad gezet en gevangen genomen. Dit verraad zorgde voor de initiële conceptie van de Stormcloak Rebellie. Jarl van Windhelm Zijn vader, de Jarl van Windhelm, bekend als 'De Beer van Eastmarch' overleed toen hij opgesloten zat. Ulfric, zijn enige zoon, moest zijn lofrede verzenden met een brief die hij de gevangenis had uitgesmokkeld. Ulfric verliet de gevangenis en vond Windhelm in rouw. De inwoners wouden gerechtigheid en een oorlog tegen de Aldmeri Dominie. Hierdoor zetten ze Ulfric meteen op de troon. Hoge Koning Torygg In 4E 201, na jaren van kokende woede over wat hij en zijn volgers een verraad van Skyrim vonden, daagde Ulfric de Hoge Koning Torygg uit voor een duel. Ulfric houd vol dat hij het deed om aan te tonen hoe zwak het Keizerrijk was. Hij claimt ook dat het een formeel duel was, volgens de 'Oude tradities' en dat Torygg de uitdaging accepteerde. Andere mensen in Skyrim, zoals Generaal Tullius, vonden het een moord en een poging om de regering omver te werpen. Na Torygg's dood vluchtte Ulfric naar Windhelm. Een tijd hierna lukte het Keizerlijk Legioen het om Ulfric in een val te lokken in Darkwater Oversteek. De val werkte en Ulfric gaf zich over zonder te vechten. Generaal Tullius wou dat Ulfric naar Cyrodiil gestuurd werd om een rechtzaak tegen hem te beginnen, maar er was een verandering van het plan. Er werd gekozen voor een executie in Helgen. Beleid en geloof Het grootste deel van de Stormcloak doctrine stamt af van Ulfric, die vind dat Skyrim zichzelf af zou moeten scheiden van wat hij een ineenstortend rijk vind dat al is verslagen door de Thalmor. Na het aanzien van de vele Noorderlingen die zichzelf hebben opgeofferd tijdens de Grote Oorlog vond Ulfric het Wit-Goud Concordaat een verraad van de bewoners van het rijk. Ulfric wil ook graag de volgende High King (Hoge Koning) worden, omdat hij vind dat er geen 'echte' Hoge Koning is geweest sinds jaren, en dat de vorige koningen marionetten waren die door de Keizer waren uitgezocht. Sommige Noorderlingen vinden dat zijn oppositie tegen het Wit-Goud Concordaat en het verbannen van Talos alleen maar een manier is om meer volgelingen te krijgen en dat zijn uiteindelijke doel alleen maar Hoge Koning van Skyrim worden is. Maar als de speler aan Ulfric vraagt hoe hij de Jarl van Eastmarch geworden is, zal hij zeggen dat hij zeer gedreven is in het houden aan traditionele geloven. Hij zegt dat de troon waar hij op zit van Ysgramor en zijn vader is en dat hij alleen maar hoopt dat hij hen trots maakt. Omdat veel van zijn beleiden nationalistisch van toon zijn, vinden veel niet-Noorderlingen en sommige Noorderlingen hem een slecht persoon. Er word gezegd dat hij achter de segregatie van de Dunmer populatie zit, en achter het verbieden van toegang aan Argonians. Maar Ulfric is niet degene die deze regels heeft gemaakt, dit werd al gedaan in het Eerste Tijdperk door Hoag Merkiller. Pleidooien van de Dunmer inwoners worden vaak niet aangehoord of serieus genomen, wat hen er toe leid om te geloven dat Ulfric alleen maar afschuw voor ze heeft. Sommigen beweren zelfs dat Ulfric geen hulp stuurt aan de Khajiit karavanen en niet-Noordeling steden die is geplunderd door bandieten. Dialoog tussen Ulfric en zijn hofmeester Jorleif maakt echter duidelijk dat Ulfric hier niks aan kan doen omdat hij het te druk heeft met de Stormcloak Rebellie, en dat het de taak is van wachters om dat soort taken uit te voeren. Hij laat ook niet-Noorderlingen vredig leven in Windhelm, en zelfs bedrijven openen. Hij staat ook een Dunmer, Belyn Hlaalu, toe om een succesvolle boerderij te hebben. Ulfric geeft toe dat hij de regels van de Grijsbaarden over het gebruik van de Thu'um overtreden heeft, maar zegt wel dat hij nog amper zijn Thu'um gebruikt tijdens trainingen. Interacties Executie in Helgen In Helgen zit Ulfric bij de groep gevangenen die hun executie afwachten, samen met de Draakgeborene. Hij kan makkelijk gevonden worden door de stof in zijn mond, wat hem ervan weerhoud zijn Thu'um te gebruiken. Het was gepland om hem te laten executeren, maar precies op dat moment valt een draak de stad aan. Ulfric ontsnapt aan zijn executie en overleeft de aanval dankzij de hulp van zijn mannen. Hij keert terug naar Windhelm om zijn functie als Jarl weer uit te oefenen. Als de Draakgeborene hem weer ontmoet, word duidelijk dat hij en zijn mannen proberen de huidige regering omver te werpen. Stormcloak Rebellie Als de Draakgeborene ervoor kiest om Ulfric en zijn Stormcloaks te helpen tijdens de Burgeroorlog, word de Draakgeborene eerst naar Korvanjund gestuurd om de Getande Kroon te halen. Ulfric's tweede-in-commando, Galmar Steenvuist, gelooft dat de relikwie zijn claim op de troon zal versterken. Nadat dit is gedaan, word de Draakgeborene naar Whiterun gestuurd om een bijl te bezorgen, een symbool van een uitdaging. De Jarl van Whiterun, Balgruuf de Grotere, stuurt het wapen terug naar Ulfric, en Ulfric stuurt de Draakgeborene om mee te helpen met de aanval op Whiterun. Om zijn macht te verhogen, stuurt hij de Draakgeborene ook naar andere vestingen, in voorbereiding op de laatste aanval die gericht is tegen Solitude. Thane van Eastmarch Als een persoonlijke taak voor Ulfric is voltooid, kan de Draakgeborene de Thane van Eastmarch worden. Maar de Draakgeborene moet hierna ook nog een serie opdrachten voor de lokale bewoners voltooien, omdat de titel Thane alleen verdient kan worden door iemand die in de hele vesting bekend is. Ook moet Hjerim gekocht worden, een huis in Windhelm. Lot Ulfric kan gedood worden tijdens de Burgeroorlog als de Draakgeborene de kant van het Keizerrijk heeft gekozen. Na de Slag om Windhelm staat de Draakgeborene in zijn troonkamer, waar een laatste gevecht zal plaatsvinden. Tijdens het gevecht zal Ulfric ook zijn Thu'um gebruiken. Als Ulfric verslagen word, verzoekt hij de Draakgeborene om de laatste slag toe te dienen, omdat dit 'een beter lied maakt'. Als hij gedood word, kan hij gevonden worden in Sovngarde waar hij spijt heeft van het vechten over de toekomst van Skyrim, omdat de doden de Wereld-Eter alleen maar sterker hebben gemaakt. Ulfric kan ook de onofficiële Hoge Koning van Skyrim worden na de Slag om Solitude. Ulfric zal meehelpen in dit gevecht. Na het gevecht kan hij gevonden worden in het Paleis der Koningen in Windhelm. Uitrusting Het is mogelijk om Ulfric's uitrusting te krijgen. Hiervoor moet de Draakgeborene de kant van het Keizerlijk Legioen gekozen hebben, en Ulfric gedood hebben. Het bestaat uit Ulfric's Kleren, Ulfric's Schoenen en Ulfric's Armbeschermers. Queesten *Toetreden tot de Stormcloaks *De Getande Kroon *De Slag om Whiterun *De Slag om Solitude *De Slag om Windhelm Quotes *'Legendes branden geen steden plat' *'Ze hebben families om aan te denken' *'Whiterun word afhankelijk. Als we de stad zonder bloedvergieten in kunnen nemen is dat beter, maar als dat niet kan...' *'Binnenkort' *'Ja, maar waarom vecht je? Als het niet voor mij is, waarvoor dan?' *'Ik zou graag willen vertrekken van de wereld als zo'n dag er aan komt' *'Hij weet dat. Ze weten dat allemaal' *'Denk je dat ik Balgruuf een krachtigere boodschap moet sturen?' *'De trap op! Snel!' *'Ik ben bang dat velen nog overtuiging nodig hebben' *'We zijn beiden lang soldaat geweest. We weten de prijs van vrijheid. De mensen wegen nog steeds dingen tegen elkaar af in hun hart' *'En wat zou ik dan volgens jou moeten doen?' *'Zijn stad overnemen en hem in schande achterlaten laat wel een duidelijkere boodschap achter, denk je niet?' *'Torygg was simpelweg een bericht naar de andere Jarls. Met wie we hem ook vervangen, hij zal de steun van ons nodig hebben' *'Mooi gezegd vriend. Zeg mij, Galmar, waarom vecht jij voor mij?' *'Een kroon maakt geen koning' *'Verzend het woord. Een nieuwe dag begint en de zon rijst over Whiterun' Trivia * Ulfric Stormcloak's stem is ingesproken door Vladimir Kulich, die eenzelfde rol speelt in de film The 13th Warrior. * Ulfric's toename van statestieken per level is hetzelfde als van Housecarls. pl:Ulfric Gromowładny es:Ulfric Capa de la Tormenta de:Ulfric Sturmmantel fr:Ulfric Sombrage it:Ulfric Manto della Tempesta ru:Ульфрик Буревестник cs:Ulfric Bouřný háv pt:Ulfric Stormcloak en:Ulfric Stormcloak Categorie:Mannen Categorie:Noorderlingen Categorie:Skyrim